FAiREST
by silver moon droplet
Summary: drabble collection : [kairi, selphie, yuffie, namine, olette, larxene] even the fairest of girls can't always have everything.


**once upon a time **

She was the it girl she had it all the perfect grades, perfect body, perfect boyfriend, and not to mention she was a delight to have anywhere. She was the queen of Destiny Island, she drowns them in kindness and butterflies – but in the end, she wanted more. Her fairytale was wrapped up and tied with a bow, this was it, the after affect – the perfection. She was who everyone else wanted to be, except herself – she hated herself. All the perfect kisses and praises wouldn't make up for that fact and that fact alone. She knew what she had done, even though it didn't matter anymore – because the heartless were gone, and the nobodies were dead. It was just her, and her Blitzball boyfriend – Tidus. She was enjoying the fruits of her best friend's labor, she didn't even deserve to – it was her fault, her fault they were dead. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kairi and she was tearing her best friends apart, because she couldn't choose – so she held them both until they shattered.

They broke, they fought, they made up and then they died. It was just like that, that Kairi decided being perfect and having a happy ending wasn't worth it in the end. People suffered for it, they bleed and they broke – and here she was, all alone. In a perfect pretty place, that made her sick. She had up the plastic perfect mask, because a sad princess with a happy ending would just be pathetic. Even though in her heart, she knew she was damned for all eternity.

**dearly beloved **

Selphie always believed in the impossible, she believed in fairytales when tragic endings were the only thing possible. She danced with angels, when the world danced with demons and death, and more importantly when all others lost hope – Selphie still clutched on to hers. She didn't believe in bad days, or heartless – she believed in good days and Sora. It was enough to get her by, even though her homeland was gone, she knew Sora would restore it – she had faith in him. She wasn't surprised when her homeland was restored even though she began to forget – about Sora and his demons. Her faith in him was still there, it'd always be in her heart – just forgotten.

Selphie believed in the best things, even though sometimes it was just silly to some people, it was real enough to make a difference. Give someone a fighting chance, although Selphie wouldn't know that – she just believes. Some say she is being childish and should open her eyes, the world isn't a fairytale, and Selphie knows. She knows that the world is a harsh cruel place, but she turns a blind eye to it, because if she endured it head on – there would be no hope. Imaging the world the way it should be, and not how it was – it kept her believing in a world that was better off dead.

**just an itty bit too much**

She stumbled, and she giggled. She was tossed left and right on the dance floor, she was a ninja for Materia sake – she wasn't supposed to be drunk. Yet somewhere between the-I-hate-yous and I-don't-cares she broke, and Great Ninjas do not break – they get drunk. Actually Yuffie was certain they didn't yet she didn't care, she just didn't care anymore. Hell was that a lie if she wasn't so damn immature, maybe she could say she was sorry instead of puking on some guy's shoes. She pushed herself out of the dance floor, and into the cold streets of reality – they were cold, she stumbled on them. They were dark and her head ached, she wasn't supposed to be out passed curfew – especially without her shuriken. They walked behind her they could smell her heart, her confused – broken little heart. She tried not to stumble, or worse fall, so they wouldn't catch up. It was too late for that, she realized.

Her life was already passing through her eyes, along with the tears, the salty warm tears that ran down her face. It reminded her how weak she really was, how Squall was right – she needed them. She needed him, Aerith and Cid – not just for protection, but support and love, whether she liked it or not they were all she had left. For them, she ran, she tried to fight back – but they were too much and there was nobody there to save her. Within seconds she was gone.

**monochrome dreams**

She was nothing but a tool to him, to anyone, just a pathetic tool used to do their bidding, it's the only way she got any attention. Erase his memories those were the orders, break him apart, so she did, because just like herself, his existence didn't matter. Yet, part of her felt for him, this boy that had done nothing to deserve this – nothing but exist, it wasn't his fault that he was just nothing, she felt by erasing him, she was erasing herself. She did it, only because she had to restore Sora's memories – those are the things that mattered. It was a blessing she couldn't feel, otherwise emotions that she couldn't control would fill her, as they did now. Guilt, sorrow and anger filled her nonexistence heart control her every motion, every dream and every action.

She broke away to fix the dreams of a boy that wasn't suppose to exist, but she was too late. The deed was done, and there was nothing she could do about it. She cried and cried for him, because in her heart she knew it wasn't him she was crying for, it was her. Every order she filled or every wish she granted, for playing at their game – for destroying hearts and memories. There was a thing she could do about it, it was over and done with it.

**what lies beneath **

She dreamt of things that she couldn't recall in reality, and when she spoke softly of them – she knew nobody would listen. She kept it inside her, this dream – this memory? Whatever it was it was hers, and hers alone to mourn about. Olette was a happy girl filled with smiles and good grades. She was a confused and sad girl, with a boy she couldn't remember constantly on her mind– she couldn't fathom it. The girl with all the answers hadn't one for a problem like this, a problem that haunted her – day and night, night and day. Confusion and frustration were never apparent, but always there – in her heart, sleep, mind. It was always there, nothing she did could wash it away.

When that boy Sora (Roxas?) appeared, it jolted her – but she ignored her, it wasn't the same boy from her dreams. It was a different boy, that longed for different things, Olette would do anything to long for different things. Soon it was Sora that consumed her mind, it drove her up the wall. Not that anyone could see that, see her at her worse – she wouldn't let them. When it finally hit her, she cried, she cried because the memories were clear and she couldn't forget. That boy she could never remember (Roxas!) was the boy that was always there (Sora) they were melted together somehow. It made her sad, she really missed Roxas and she couldn't miss him without missing Sora – which made it worse. She cried for both of them, because in reality and her mind they were the same – and it wasn't fair.

**waltz of the damned **

She could hear the hearts beating in sync. It filled the room, the air, the hallways, the outside and the inside – louder and louder until she couldn't hear herself think. The thing she yearned for most, taunting her in others, taunting her in things – just mocking her. She touched her chest, and urged it to beat – a little noise anything, but she knew in her mind, that she was doomed without a heart. She knew that they would never achieve Kingdom Hearts, not like this – not lead in circles, going no where fast. She needed a heart, she ached for it, hearing it taunt her was too much. She decided then and there that she would do anything, and she meant ANYTHING to get the beautiful thing. Anything to fill the hole in her heart, first she tried to pick a hobby finding a prick of sensation in others pain, but it wasn't enough – she needed more.

Larxene put all her cards on the table, sure it was risky – but she needed the grand prize, she needed to feel again. She agreed to Marluxia's plan, oh what a plan it was, it caused her to plunge deeper and deeper to her grave. She couldn't know she was trapped in the musical beating of hearts, hearts that didn't belong to her – hearts that destroyed her. It was quick, it was painful – but it was heartbreaking, it was a shame she didn't have one.


End file.
